start anew
by demonsaint
Summary: a crossover that probably should be R... the job of a night in shining armor may not always be fulfilled by the nicest of enemies.


Do you really have to ask???

No I do not own any anime of the sort…. That covers them all…

I think…

This takes place during the four-year period of unknowingness that happen before the end of the book… three years right?

Anyway, here Motoko's sister never came to pester her… yet… although it seems highly unlikely.

Yes this **_is_** a crossover… yes it sucks… and yes I may never finish it… so there.

Now if you're going to read… please read…

**__**

**_(words)= authors comment… ignore them if you want…_**

**_"" = A break "….."= A break with a smaller amount of time in it. Of you don't understand then flame me_**

**_._**

****

****

**_Start anew_**

The night sky exploded with light as the thunderstorm raged on. Rain fell in buckets per second. The thunder shook the town of the famous Hinata inn.

On the outskirts of the town footsteps where heard. A lithe man walked through the streets not caring that he was soaked to the bone. He wore clothing similar to that of Ayoama Motoko, a well known and praised resident of the area.

His clothes where similar but where the color of black, and A scar the shape of an X resided on his cheek. He had long flaming red hair tied behind his head. His eyes were a strange mixture of vibrant green with a ring of blood red around the pupil. If one where to have saw him they would have thought that they had met the Hitokiri Batousai.

In fact, many had mistaken him for the legend and would have said something had it not been for the colors of his eyes.

He hated his great, great ancestor. He had never actually met the guy but that man had inadvertently destroyed his life. From the time he was born his parents had become obsessed with the fact that he looked like the legend.

He was immediately taught in the style of the Hiten Mitsurugi at age three. At age five his mother had cut the scar into his face with the reversed blade sword, Sakabato.

But at age 13 he had been refused the right to use the sword as a tool of justice and was given it as a keepsake rather than a weapon. He was then granted his own sword with the word Batousai etched in it.

Shortly afterwards he was taught how to get used to death… by killing. The first was a boy in his school that he considered one of his highest-ranking friends. His friend knew of his messed up life so faked his death beforehand.

Eventually 'His obsessed with Botousai' parents found out that he had disobeyed their orders and they where there to watch him on the second attempt.

He had to force the memory of running his blade through his friend into the back of his consciousness. He didn't want to remember his first. But with the word first means more that one. The second was a little girl around the age of five that had wondered into their yard looking for a lost cat. He still remembered the look in her eyes as he was forced to lop off her head.

Afterward his parents thought that he needed more of a challenge. With this in mind they set off in search of skilled warriors.

He had been to china, killing a whole tribe of proud warriors, he had been all over Japan, killing leaders to kendo clubs and such. He had killed ninja, samurai, gun aces, street fighters, armies, mafia, mercenaries, Americans, French, Spanish, German, English, soviet union, you name it he's killed one, all… except a member of the god's cry school. You would think that the police would be out looking for him or that the generals would notice a whole army gone but no. With every killing he left no evidence behind. Ever wonder why there are so many missing persons cases all around the world? Here's your answer.

That was the reason he was here, but not to kill for a change. Weeks ago he had come to like the number of how many he had killed… why not a few more. And with that in mind he had dismembered, hung, drained of blood, and gutted… his parents. He knew that he needed to get away from it all before it was too late.

He now was alone and wet as he headed his way to the hina inn. His katana was at his waist and his sakabato was on his back. The rain pored down hard as he continued to walk the streets, every now and then looking at the buildings and houses. As he passed a window he saw the reflection of his eyes.

Cold, heartless, merciless, were the words he thought of as he continued to read himself. That's exactly how he was, and what made it worse was that he was numb to the world. All the endless slaughter had left him empty inside with nothing to fall back upon.

He looked at himself and studied himself as he avoided his eyes. His hair was patted down to his head and two long strands snaked their way down his face and dripped water. The outer layer of his gi was soaked but the inside was surprisingly dry. This had been achieved by placing a waterproof seal in between the two layers of the cloth.

He continued walking and saw the outline of the inn on a hill. He let out a sigh of relief until he saw the amount of stairs he had to climb. Preparing himself by stretching, he started his climb.

In .5 seconds he was at the top. He chuckled to himself; he loved using his godlike speed. Slowly he walked up to the door. He looked at his watch. 1:30 am, _damn I've been out in the rain for six hours_ he though to himself as he knocked on the door.

He knocked

And knocked

And knocked

And knocked

And knocked

And knocked

And knocked

And knocked

AND POUNDED.

With still no answer he decided on other means. He walked around the side of the building before he spotted a balcony. Judging the distance he crouched.

With a large leap he jumped to the fifth floor. He was surprised to find a barrel full of hot water next to him when he landed. 'Someone is getting ready to bathe' he told himself as he walked into the building, not intent on being found by someone naked.

The inside of the building was beautiful. With it's sparkling floors and white washed walls. He was sure that who ever did this work knew what they where doing.

He made his way down the hall counting the rooms he passed. As he reached the stairs he counted a total of eight good-sized rooms on this hall. He silently made his way down the stairs and caught the sent of great food. He decided to follow his nose seeing as where food was, people were.

He went down a couple more flights of stairs before coming to a stop at a doorway. Beyond the doorway were the sounds of talking, eating, and the reason for the smell of food as there was lots of it.

He decided to listen in to hear if any comments about whereabouts of the woman he was searching for.

…………..

"Keitaro, you better be glad it's raining otherwise I would have punched you into low orbit." Naru Narusagawa seethed as she turned back to a bowl of rice.

"I-it was an accident!" Keitaro said as he begged for forgiveness.

"Keitaro want to play?" Su asked as she pulled out a remote control with an eye symbol on it. Some would say that the red button in the middle was the most dangerous in the world.

"No!" everybody said at once causing the girl to look at them in mystification before putting it away. At this action everyone, including a certain male, sighed in relief.

"This is good Shinobu!" the male said as Shinobu blushed bright red.

"T-thank you sempai, but I wish Motoko-sama would come down and join your acceptance party." She answered.

………….

"So she's not here," he whispered to himself as he stretched his Ki awareness throughout the building.

He found her on the roof. Smiling to himself he walked out of the building.

He looked up at the feat that he was about to attempt. He let out as contempt sigh as he _ran _up the side of the building.

…………….

He almost let out a shocked gasp as he saw her. She was beautiful.

Motoko Aoyama sat on the roof in a meditative stance, with her arms crossed across her breast hiding them from view from any pervert (Keitaro) who spotted her as she meditated in the rain wearing her white Gi. Her efforts weren't completely successful as they showed a lot of cleavage.

He starred at the skin that showed through the wet white Gi before realizing what he was doing and turning around.

"Are you Motoko Aoyama of the gods' cry school?" he asked as he starred off into the distance.

"What are you doing here… Hentai!?" She added as she realized a male was here. Slowly she stood up and turned her back on the intruder.

"You shouldn't go out in the rain with white." He stated with humor.

"Leave before I forget my modesty and kill you." She said as she hugged herself tighter from the cold wind that began to pick up. He slipped off his jacket and in a blur had it on her shoulders.

"There now you can 'kill me' and save you modesty." He said as he watched her cautiously stare at it not sure if she could trust him. Punishment overruled discretion and she slipped it on.

She looked at his chest that was now uncovered. It was littered with scars that where old and new. She noticed one that looked extremely recent, a scar that reached from the base of his neck around his left side and supposedly ending on his back.

She kept her eyes on him as she reached down and picked up her sword and unsheathed it.

"Before we start how about a deal?" He inquired.

"What is it?" Motoko asked.

"If I win, you will allow me to stay at this residence, if you win, I shall teach you what I know and you can kill me." He stated and she got a puzzled look before shrugging.

"There is nothing you could probably teach me, besides I won't lose." She stated calmly.

"And it's a win win situation for me." He stated.

"First I must know the name of the man I slay today." She said as he raised her sword to attack position.

"Call me Batousai." He stated as he switched his killing sword with the one on his back. He pulled the reverse blade sword out and held it with his right hand. He would end this quickly, no special attacks.

"Ready." Motoko.

"Set." Batousai.

"GO!" unison.

Motoko let fly a "rock splitting wind" chi blast aimed right at him. The explosion rocked the hina house as smoke and debris where thrown asunder. Motoko didn't put away her sword just in case. She had sensed something odd form this opponent.

As the smoke cleared she saw him still standing there. Then in a blur he was in front to her. She barely had time to block the attack aimed at her side. The sound of metal against metal erupted as Motoko awkwardly continued to block the attack as her hands where above her head with the blade faced down blocking the attack at her side. She could have sworn she saw a smile on his face before the pressure against her sword disappeared and he was back in the spot where he started the fight.

"What was that!" she asked interested for a change.

"You'll have to beat me first." He said before he yelled, "Do-Ryu-Sen!" and slammed his sword into the ground sending a surge of energy cracking throughout the ground straight at her. She swiftly jumped to dodge the blast. Unfortunately for her it was a costly mistake.

He jumped into the air and did a quick overhead slash. Motoko who hadn't expected the attack and haphazardly blocked but not good enough as the blade slipped from her hands.

He used the same divine speed and grabbed her sword out of the air as they landed.

"Here you go, I guess I win." He said as he held her sword out to her.

"What the hell are you! You outlandish fiend! I challenge you to a dual! To the death!" she screamed as she lunged at him and grabbed her sword. _I can't lose to this… this male_! With that in mind she leaped into the air.

"God's cry school ultimate attack." He could sense a giant build of Ki, he didn't know what was going to happen but something with the word ultimate and attack in the same sentence was never good. He put his blade into his sheath in preparation.

Motoko took this as a chance and unleashed her attack.

"**_SHIN LIGHTNING SLASH_**!"

He felt the wave of Ki explode towards him and pulled off his attack.

"**_amakakaru-ryu-no-hirameki!_**"

Motoko barely registered the speed of attack before a giant explosion rocked the Hina inn from the force of the two attacks colliding. Motoko was sent up further into the air not by his attack hitting her but the explosion that occurred from it. She landed safely on her feet with no harm done except the sting in her feet from the fall at the high altitude.

The Botousai on the other hand had not been so lucky.

………..

Kenshin (his name) had been trying to spare her injury as he attacked. He aimed specifically for her attack and not her body. The result had caused a mass explosion.

His body was flung diagonally downwards from the top of the building. He saw the hina inn getting farther and farther away until he hit the first tree.

His body went right through it and kept on in its breakneck speed. The next tree hit him squarely in the left shoulder dislocating it and twirling him around.

The impact with the ground was far from appealing as he used his right arm to stop himself. The impact _only_ sprained his wrist because he bounced, spun around in mid air, and skidded on his back for several feet before coming to a complete stop.

Motoko had landed with the feeling of great triumph and disgust for the newly dubbed Hentai. That was until she spotted the finale of his meetings with the trees and the ground. She had not seen Keitaro land in such a gruesome way but merely guessed that the Botousai had severely underestimated her.

She watched the area where he landed and anticipated him to emerge out of the smoke he had created. It seemed like forever and she was getting worried until the silhouette of a man emerged. She would have let out a sigh of relief had there not have been yellow irises and a constant twitch of the neck to the right side along with it.

"Botousai… are you ok?" she asked slightly anxious.

"**_Better than ever._**" Came in a voice that made her blood run cold. With a great gust of wind the smoke dissipated, leaving the one she called Botousai standing there with his right arm upon his shoulder pushing it back into place.

The crack of bone along with a hiss told her that it wouldn't be so easy to reposition his arm. He swung his sword giving his wrist a warm up before starring into her eyes with his cold, and merciless yellow ones.

Let the fun begin.

Time seemed to stop as she starred into his eyes. They had changed, and not for the better. For the first time in a long time she was scared, of a male nonetheless. His pupils where small and had an insane flicker in them. His left arm hung loosely as it dangled from it's dislocated shoulder.

"**_Motoko Ayoama, I here by sentence you to death by my sword… goodbye._**"

In a flash he had sheathed the Sakabato and pulled out his Katana. She was barely able to keep up as he ran at full speed up the side of the building and jumped.

She jumped to the right just in time to dodge an overhead slash aimed at her head. He impacted with the ground causing a new hole where his sword sliced ¾ of the way into the ground.

She barely brought up her sword to black the thrust to her stomach, she could have sworn that he just disappeared form the kneeling position he was in and appeared right in front of her.

She had to use all her strength just to push the sword to the side. She was reworded with a swift punch to the gut that knocked the air out of her and sent he flying off the side of the building.

As she landed she rolled to the side as he came down and fired another Do-Ryu-Sen that clipped her left shoulder.

She stood up feeling the blood roll down her arm and cursed herself for her foolishness. She was sure it wasn't a serious injury but another close one like that would kill her.

She watched as he starred at her with a twitch in his left eye.

"_Kenshin…_" an odd melodic voice sounded and she had no idea weather it was the name or who said it that made his eyes change color but she thanked them as she made her move.

His normal eyes seemed to be starring into space as she lunged at him but when the blade plunged into his stomach they were focused square on her face.

Faster that you could snap your fingers the yellow eyes were back. He grabbed the hilt of her katana and yanked it out, inadvertently hitting her in the stomach.

She bent over in pain as the katana clattered to the floor. He took advantage of her .5 seconds of weakness and uppercut her in the face.

Keitaro and co. rushed out the front door just in time to see Motoko land on the ground in front of them with a thud.

Mutsumi gasped and rushed to her side along with the rest except for Shinobu who stood there starring at the strange man that dared hurt her friend.

The sighs of relief and the sight of Motoko standing up were ignored as for the first time, anger welled up in the young one.

"I HATE YOU!" was a screamed as she rushed up and punched him in the stomach with all the force she could muster. The punch was strong enough to rival Naru's, but instead of sending him flying, she had impacted with none other than the place where Motoko had thrust into him. She let out a startled gasp as she felt warm wetness encircle her fist to the wrist and starred into the eyes of the man she was feeling the insides of.

It was _the_ look.

The look _she_ had given him.

_The look he had hoped never to see again._

_It was the look his sister had given him when she found out what he had done._

_The look she had when she found out he was a killer._

_A murderer_

A slayer 

_A criminal_

_A Batousai._

**"batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai… batousai…"** the chant was endless in his head. The girl he was looking at was no longer our beloved Shinobu but instead had long red hair with two long strands coming from the top of her head (almost like coughnarucough). Her green eyes sparkled with warmth, and cheeks radiated a slight but constant blush. She may have been the same height but there was one noticeable difference. Where Shinobu wore a plain t-shirt and shorts that she had used to cook with, the girl wore a yellow sun-dress (like the one that Asuka wore (NGE)).

"Ryo… Ryoko!" (Pronounced Roko with the "r" rolled.) The name came out labored and was the indicator that he had been hyperventilating. It was too late by the time he had tried to stop. In a matter of seconds he was on the ground unconscious.

…………………………..

Motoko starred at the man that had almost clamed her life. She watched as Shinobu foolishly attacked him with a punch full of Ki that she hadn't possessed beforehand. She had to wince as she saw her hand go into his stomach and felt sorry for the young girl that was experiencing it.

Motoko watched as Shinobu looked up and was intrigued by the look he gave her. With the keen hearing she had she could hear his breath become labored and short. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that he was hyperventilating.

"…ko." She was barely able to make it out but she was sure he had said the name ryoko. All in a sudden he was on the ground and Shinobu was starring at her hand…

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The ear splitting scream was the last thing Shinobu muttered that night before she also fell over unconscious.

"What the hell happened here." It was the first time in a long time that Keitaro was unhappy.

"What do you think you idiot, does Motoko have to spell it out?" Naru was the one yelling now, "obviously this hentai wanted some 'fun' and tried to go see Motoko while she meditated in the rain!"

"Then why is she wearing his coat?' he asked in a calmer voice, since after all who wants a fight with their fiancé?

"umm…" Naru blushed at this oversight.

"We have a new tenant." was all Motoko said before walking into the inn to dress her wounds whilst leaving the other tenants dumbfounded.

………………….

It was dark; clouds circled the dull gray house that he had become so habituated to. Rain threatened to fall as he walked the up stone steps leading to the front door. The house was made of stone that seemed to be cracked everywhere. The wooden door was rotted but no one seemed to care.

He pushed the door open reviling the dreary place he had called home. Creaky spiral stars lead to the second floor but no sound came from it. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized that his parents weren't home.

Slowly he made his way to what seemed to be a closet. On the door was a padlock that was open. He cursed himself for being late and threw open the door. In the room was a bed with the sheets undone and all over the floor, a glass of water, and a small window.

On the bed was one note…

They're going to take me somewhere, somewhere bad. I thought you said you would always be here for me… but your not here now.

They showed me what you really are, how could you kill those people… you said you where better than them…

How could you?

The last three word where written so small that he almost missed them. The message tore at his heart. But another question beleaguered him. Where had his parents taken her?

At once the small TV turned on and the VCR started going…

Ryoko sat strapped to a chair in front of the television. She bruises on her arms and legs that told of abuse. There was a person holding the camera, he could tell by the constant sway of that of a drunken man.

Then the TV started playing. He couldn't see what was going on on it, but with the sound of metal clanging, screams of people dying, mothers weeping, and his voice in the background screaming out attacks like the Do-ryu-sen he could tell that it was about him.

Finally it clicked. He had been wondering about his latest mission. He thought his parents wanted him to fight stronger enemies, not create mass genocide on an African tribe of rice planters.

Now he knew their reasoning. They wanted something to give to Ryoko to pull her away from him. And they did. She was gone…

He watched the TV until she gave the camera "the look." guilt washed over him as he starred at her face overwhelmed with anger, hate, betrayal, loath towards him, and most of all something he said he would never let her experience, fear.

He ripped his eyes for the TV and marched out the house. His ever-present sakabato and katana where unsheathed and ready to kill, his parents would live no longer.

……………

Kenshin sat up quickly. His breathing was ragged and his fists where clenched tight. He took in his surroundings as he steadied his breath.

He was in a room at the hina inn. The walls were bare and he was laying in a futon. His is normal GI was replaced by a pair of sweatpants. His chest was wrapped with bandages that where expertly wrapped, most likely by a doctor.

He jumped to his feet as he noticed his blades where missing and immediately regretted it. It wasn't the pain from the wound but the sheer dizziness that he got from standing too quickly that made him sit back down.

He got up again but this time more cautiously as he made his way to the door. Finding it unlocked he made his way out. He found himself on the first floor by the springs. It was as if the springs where calling to his aching body as he made his way to them.

After five minutes of changing while wondering why he was taking so long he had wrapped a towel around his waist and settled into the hot water. It was soothing but he forced himself to stay awake.

Then as if he was Keitaro himself his luck changed. The sounds of female voices where heard coming his way.

He looked around to find that there was no way out unless he wanted to jump the fence with only a towel on. He sat there and waited for the inevitable. Slowly the sounds passed and he sighed.

"HE'S GONE!" came from the young one that had attacked him yesterday, he would have to apologize.

"He cannot have gotten far!" that came from Motoko. Deciding to save them from a search he whistled loudly.

He was reworded quickly by the spring door flying open and all the hina girls, (except Mutsumi), coming in.

"W-what's your name." The little one asked as she backed away from the man, unconsciously opening and closing her hand.

"Alright, seeing as proper introductions are needed I'll start!" he said.

"WAIT!" a man's voice cried as a blur fell from the sky and landed in the water. A man emerged from it carrying a resident book. He opened the magically dry book and pulled out a pen ready to write.

"Sorry, I have to put you in the resident book if you're going to live here." Kenshin just nodded at the manager.

"Anyway, my name his Himura, kenshin. My age is 19." He said as he bowed to all the tenants.

"Konno Mitsune, you can call me Kitsune." She said as she gave suggestive wink.

"I'm Narusagawa Naru, this is my fiancé Urashima Keitaro." They both bowed.

"I-I'm Shinobu," she said as she quickly bowed and took a step back. The air seemed to tense as they looked at each other.

"I see, I'm sorry for my actions yesterday Shinobu-san." He said as he bowed.

"I am-"

"Ayoama Motoko, I know." He cut Motoko off and she seemed ready to kill. He gave an apologetic look before going on.

"ara, ara, I am Mutsumi, nice to meet you." They bowed while Keitaro and Naru wondered where she came from.

"Su's the name!" said a hyperactive girl that was running around in circles, "wanna play?" a collective look of annoyance stopped her cold.

"Sarah, are you a dork?" she asked and offered a handshake.

"Are you a kid?" he asked

"No…"

"Then that's you answer." Everyone looked at him confused and he just shook his head.

"Easiest way to deal with… adolescents." He answered.

"Anyway… that's everyone." Keitaro said and started to leave.

"Wait! Where did you put my stuff?" He asked the retreating form of Keitaro.

"Motoko-chan has them." He said and they all disappeared out the door to the springs. Soon the sound of a crash was heard.

"You pervert!" and what seemed to be a Kei-rocket flew into the distance. He sighed and looked over to Motoko. She was still standing there with a slight blush on her cheeks. She saw him looking at her and turned away.

"Sorry bout yesterday… I got out of control." He said and got out of the bath to face her.

"Meet me in my room on the third floor, next to the stairs leading to the roof." She said and walked off never acknowledging his apology.

He shrugged and, with the serene mood ruined, he preceded to get dressed. He was mindful of his injuries as he slipped back on his pants.

The walk to Motoko's room seemed to drag on and questions pooped into his head.

_"What's her problem?"_

_"Should I stay here?"_

_"shinobu… what does she think of me?"_

_"I fucked up majorly didn't I?"_

Before long he was at her door. He gave in to curiosity and knocked on the door.

"Come in." was the monotone answer of Motoko.

He walked in to find her starring at the armor that sat in her room. She seemed lost in thought so he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked around in surprise and winced. He took his hand away as he realized that it was the hurt shoulder.

"Sorry…" he trailed as she moved to her bed and sat down. Her eyes held a steely anger as she looked at him long and hard. After awhile she seemed to go back into her own world. He sighed and let her scrutinize him.

"I need a favor." She stated calmly. He sweatdropped.

"O… k…"

"My sister will be here today… in a short while actually. I… er… she… she wants me to come back and rule over the family dojo," he nodded his head in understanding, yet he could not see how this had to do with him, "I… like it here and don't want to leave… yet. I thought that, maybe, if I had someone act as my… my… b… boyfriend then maybe she would let me stay." She finally got out.

"So, you think that if she thought you had a… Lover then she would let you stay." Motoko paled at the word usage but nodded.

"I know you probably… hate me… after yesterday, and I wouldn't hold it against you if you said no but-"  
"I'll do it." He said firmly, "besides who wouldn't give anything to be with a cute girl like you for a day?" he said slyly. Motoko blushed.

"Normally I would have skinned a man if they said that, but I'll make an exception this time seeing as I already hurt you." She said and pointed to his wrapped abdomen.

"About that, do you know who wrapped me up? I want to thank 'em." he said as he rubbed it.

"You're welcome." She said and stood up. His eyes widened in surprise.

"haha… about my swords and clothes…" he trailed off again

"Your swords are on the table behind you, as for you clothes… well let's just say they got a little bit dirty." He nodded and stretched, "shinobu will get them washed by the end of the day." She finished as he grabbed his sword. He pulled each our and studied the blades for anything wrong. Satisfied that they were in perfect condition he headed out the room.

"By the way what time is it?" he asked as he turned around and smiled.

"Around twelve-thirty to forty-five." He nodded and left. She sighed.

_I hadn't thought he would agree so easily. I at least thought that he would walk out or something, but in fact he seemed enthused._ She blushed as she remembered the comment. _Maybe we could… naw, besides he a MALE. He cannot be trusted. Yet Keitaro's a male and he seems different. I wouldn't mind if we… no! I mustn't give into those types of thoughts, besides Keitaro is betrothed. The new guy seems different also… no, Its probably his skills in the art, I mustn't become like a school girl that daydreams about their favorite band… or something like that. Enough of these thoughts, I must meditate._ With that Motoko left to the roof.

Tsuruko looked up at the building that her sister had escaped to. Today she would come back. A small smile graced her lips as she started the climb of the steps.

The scenery was nice and she could hardly blame Motoko for staying here. Her senses picked up a battle aura, after a quick analyzation she concluded that it was too untamed to be her sister. Soon afterwards she saw a young man fly out of the roof to someplace far FAR away. Tsuruko laughed at the sign of playfulness that one could have easily misinterpreted as hate. Whoever that guy was he seemed to give off an unbreakable aura.

She was brought back to the real world with the ending of the stairs. Her attention was caught by a large bird landing on her shoulder.

"Good evening suppi(?)." she said calmly and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Came from a small voice inside. The door opened to show a girl with blue hair looking at her questionably.

"Hello…" then a spark of insight covered her face as she let the woman in. they made their way in to a room with a wooden table in the middle and two white couches on either side of it. The girl was about to say something when another girl around eighteen walked in. She seemed slightly tipsy but at the sight of a guest she straightened up considerably.

"Kitsune could you get Motoko for me?" the little girl asked and the older one nodded and disappeared around the corner.

"Make yourself comfortable." The girl said as she eyed the bird suspiciously.

"Thank you miss…"

"You can call me Shinobu."

"All right Shinobu, why are you eyeing my bird?" she asked politely.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. You wouldn't mind getting me some tea?" she asked as she relaxed in the soft couch.

"No, not at all." The girl said and scampered off.

Motoko sat on the roof finding it hard to concentrate with the arrival of the new guy and her sister looming above her.

_I mustn't let the mistake like the one with Keitaro happen again. I can't indulge myself in something as pitiful as love at a time like this. I-_

Her last line was cut off by Kitsune who cleared her throat right behind her. She turned her head startled for the second time today as Kitsune laughed.

"Anyway, Motoko someone's here to see you." She said and walked off before Motoko could ask who it was. Not that Motoko needed to anyway.

Her heart seemed to be on overdrive as she headed toward the room where her sister resided.

"Tea?" was heard as Motoko arrived at the door; soon a blue haired blur was seen heading towards the kitchen.

"Ah dear sister!" the older sister said as Motoko walked into the room. They exchanged quick hugs as Motoko sat on the opposite couch.

"Energetic little one that Shinobu eh?" the older sister asked the younger.

"Yes but you should see Su." Motoko said and laughed.

"You know why I'm here." Tsuruko said as the humor drained from the room.

"Yes…" Motoko said looking away not able to meet her eyes.

"Good, gather your stuff." She said in a commanding voice.

"I-I-I can't." she said still looking away.

"And why not?" Tsuruko said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"B-because I have a b-b-b-"

"She's has a fiancé." Came a new voice. There in the doorway stood Kenshin in a black tank top and the baggy jeans.

"Engaged? Hmm, it isn't the one that was sent flying earlier was it. I could have sworn he wasn't of your type." The sister said with a questioning gaze towards her sister. Motoko just blushed and looked away.

"No, then it must be…" her eyes lit up as she starred at the man that now walked further into the room. She examined his hair that lay out of it's usual ponytail, his muscular body, the scar on his face, the green and red eyes, the way he stood with his arms crossed looking at her in defiance. She frowned as she spotted thousands of small almost unnoticeable scars that adorned his right shoulder.

"I hope you didn't do that to him, maybe in your 'extracurricular activities'?" it was now Kenshin's turn to blush.

"Onne-san!" Motoko screamed and looked at her scandalized.

"What?"

"Never mind." Motoko said and shook her head.

"Well if you really are married-"

"Engaged."

"Then you wouldn't mind a little kiss." She said as she eyed Kenshin for interrupting her.

"Kiss!" Motoko said as her eyes popped out disbelievingly.

"Yes, and now." Tsuruko ordered. Motoko gulped as she stood up. Kenshin shook his head and asked the gods why as he walked over to Motoko, he knew he would get hurt after this.

Motoko's eyes widened as she watched him come closer, he was actually going to go through with it! Her eyes widened further when he leaned forward, their noses touching, and whispered something that only Motoko could hear.

"Sorry."

He leaned forward and caught her lips in a sweet but short chaste kiss on the lips. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined as they connected for the first time.

Motoko was thinking the same thing but soon stopped as she realized what she was doing. Kenshin pulled away after what he thought was an eternity.

Motoko's eyes were half closed and a faint blush had spread across her cheeks. Kenshin licked his lips savoring the watermelon flavor that lingered there and blinked himself back to reality.

"Bravo, now it shouldn't be to hard to shower together, Motoko you really need a bath."

"I don't smell bad!" Motoko exclaimed in anger.

"I know, but it was the only way to get you out of lala land." Her sister said and headed out of the room.

"And I expect you to be in the bath as soon as possible."

"Bath? What bath?" Motoko said as she looked at the frozen Kenshin.

"The bath between you and him of course!" motoko also turned into a human statue.

Kenshin sat behind motoko with only a towel on. He was facing the other way for fear of pain. His upper body was exposed showing the many scars. He had the feeling that motoko was not having a good day… maybe it was the death looks she gave him, or the way she fingered her sword when she looked at him.

Motoko also had a towel on but one of a larger scale so it coved 'everything'. She had her silky hair pulled in front of her and was gently scrubbing it.

"kenshin… could you… perhaps… scrub my back?" she asked in a worn out voice.

"S-sure." He said not wanting to put her under any more stress than she was already.

He turned around carefully and cautiously scrubbed her back mindful of not going to low. Motoko seemed to sigh and he watched as her shoulders slump overwhelmed with the stress of the day. And it was only two fifteen.

He noticed how tense her body was and put down the scrubbing towel. She looked like she really needed something to take her mind off the nerve-racking day.

"What are you-" she was cut off as he placed his hands her shoulders and started to massage them. She sighed in contempt as her muscles automatically relaxed, a small rare smile adorned her face.

Kenshin massaged her skillfully as he worked vigilantly and softly over her wounded shoulder as to not cause pain.

Motoko took a deep breath and sighed as the relaxing sensation took over, it wasn't hard to forget that her sister was here and that there was a male she barely knew behind her and she was only in a towel.

He's so skillful 

_I've never had a massage this good before it's so... heavenly._

_He knows just where I'm stiff…_

Thoughts like these coursed though her head as she lost herself in the calm feeling that he gave her.

She really likes this… 

_She seems so stressed out all the time, I hope this will help at least in the slightest._

Hmm… she looks like she's falling asleep… 

And it was true, Motoko's head bobbed slowly before she fully lost herself to the dream world. He smiled when she leaned back and rested herself on his chest. He sighed as her breath came out calm and deep.

Great… now what? 

Kenshin skillfully carried Motoko up the stairs. She had been out for a couple minutes before he decided that she should be in her bed and not in the uncomfortable position she was in. so he had quickly pulled on his cloths and put a robe on motoko, the whole time being cautious of waking her up or showing her body more that was desirable.

The floor creaked as he stepped on a lose floorboard and he froze. He looked down at Motoko and was happy to see that she was still asleep.

"So… you two aren't really engaged are you?" he froze right infron of motoko's door.

"W-what have you that idea?" he stammered as he longed to get through that door.

"Oh, I asked the other tenets… it amazing what you can learn with a little persuasion." She said fingered her sword and kenshin caught on.

"So… what are you going to do?" He asked as he walked into motoko's room.

"Nothing now, I have to wait until she wakes up."

"I see…"

_The wing howled in the trees as Motoko sat in the middle of a clearing. Voices distant and strained could be heard in the background yet the wind seemed to keep them at bay._

_A small glowing figure stood in the shadows. Motoko strained her eyes to see who it was but top no avail. Then the as if a rock dropped in a puddle of water, the ripples washed away the colors of the forest._

_This was new, Motoko had never dreamed in black and white before. She looked around at the scenery and realized the sound had disappeared also. The kid walked further into the clearing and he lost his glow._

_He was short with black hair, yet she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of color. His eyes where a dull gray yet they sparkled brightly in the light._

_Motoko looked up for the source of the light and found the moon starring back at her. It seemed huge in the sky. Stars seemed to also glow more than usual._

_She was brought back to the little boy. He had started walking toward her. As he did, with every step he changed. The first step brought out a small boy with a pigtail. He wore a loose fitting gi almost like hers but his was ruffled and slightly dirty. Then with another step back to the original. Then back again._

_Original to pigtail to original to back again. It seemed to go forever before he stopped in front of her. He was in his original state and a small smile played on his face._

_He opened his mouth and started talking, yet it was as if the mute button had been pressed. The little boy also seemed confused, he shook his head and took a step forward so they where almost touching, but he was the pigtail boy now._

_"hi….d… ou…re..mem…r…me?" she looked at him funny. It was as if she had gotten a bad radio station that didn't come in all the way. His words where chopped up and impossible to understand yet the kid didn't seem to notice._

_"re..me..r…our…..p…mise…I…w.ll…n..ver..fo..g…t…ou…" she shook her head trying to tell him that she didn't understand. She opened her mouth but nothing came out._

_He frowned and shook his head. With a small movement he grabbed her hand._

_"Don't you remember me, it's me-"_

_"**Time to wake up dear sister.**" The boy seemed to groan and looked at her exasperated._

_"g'bye, toko. Come back soon…."_

__

Motoko sat up in her bed. She thought back to how she got here, she was sure she had already woken up today. She looked around her room and found her sister standing in the doorway with Kenshin standing sheepishly beside her. She scrunched her face in confusion as she looked at the robe she was in.

"Sorry, you fell asleep." Kenshin said and bowed. Motoko put two and two together and glared at him. His jumped behind Tsuruko for safety.

"Now is that the way to treat your friend. Besides we have more pressing matters to attend to." The look that Tsuruko gave her told her that she knew the truth.

"Now about this… lie." Tsuruko said while her eyes seemed to take on a demon effect. Motoko gulped.

"A dual is in order, I shall punish you." Motoko gulped again.

Kenshin sat on the ground. They were in a clearing in a forest not too far away from the inn or dorm or... whatever. Motoko and Tsuruko stood in the ready starring each other down. He scanned both of them; they seemed to be masking their ki, which made it impossible to tell who was going to win.

He had hidden his swords and gi in a tree not to far away, just in case.

****

****

**_"Rock splitting sword!"_**

Motoko attacked first. Tsuruko dodged easily to the left. She let go one of her own that cut down a couple of trees when Motoko dodged. Attacks flew left and right cutting down the landscape. He didn't bother to listen to the attacks as he watched them collide, sparks flying everywhere, and attack one after another.

The deadly dance continued with neither giving as attacks collided and exploded. Wave after wave of windblasts hit him from the colliding attacks. Soon they had stopped with the ki attacks and had moved on to sword on sword fighting.

The gleam of metal in the sun was everywhere as they forced each other back with attacks that stung the ears with their clang. It was as if the air rippled after every attack. His eyes widened as he saw the end of the dual coming.

Motoko slashed at her sister. The attacks were fierce and her hands were starting to hurt. Motoko knew that it was almost impossible to win but she had to. She looked at her sister who didn't even seem winded, but there was no way Motoko would take this sitting down, per say. She jumped back and prepared a last ditch effort attack. Tsuruko didn't seem to know what was going on as she rushed forward to attack Motoko.

Motoko smiled as she unleashed her attack…

****

****

****

**_"Shin lightning slash!"_**

The attack erupted forward with the speed of a demon. The wind even seemed to mold around it as it dashed towards her opponent. She was satisfied to see a look of surprise on her sister's face.

****

****

**_Boom…_**

The explosion rocked the battlefield. Debris flew everywhere and a small twig even managed cut Motoko's cheek. Motoko was sure she had secured the victory, that was the strongest attack she knew. She waited eagerly for the outcome. Then the smoke stated to clear…

"Nice try, but now it's my turn!"

**_"SHIN LIGHTING SLASH!"_**

The attack rocketed forward faster than her own. For Motoko it was like a deer caught in the headlights effect. She didn't even have enough time to block…

Pain coursed though her body. The pain of defeat, loss, betrayal, physical, and mental, all seemed to burn into her as the attack made its way through her. She barely acknowledged Shisui, her blade, shatter and fall from her hand…

Finally it was over. Her clothes lay shredded and barely hanging on her body. Her body weight now seemed too much for her and she fell to her knees in defeat.

"Then it is over. Motoko, you shall never again pick up the sword, you are here by relieved form the position of heir to the cl-" Tsuruko was cut off as a blade stopped right in front of her face. It was a nicely clean blade that shined in the light of the sun. She followed the length of the blade and found Kenshin holding it.

"Do you know what your doi-"

"I, Kenshin Himura, heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, challenge you to a dual." Tsuruko was getting quite upset now with the constant interruptions but held her calm.

"Under what circumstances?" she asked as she readied her blade.

"If you win, you can go though with whatever you were going to do." Tsuruko nodded.

"If you win?"

"You shall leave, it shall be as if you never came… and if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you get another blade for Motoko?" they both shared a quick laugh before they put their game faces on.

"You do know that by doing this you are hurting motoko's pride?" she asked as he put his blade away and pulled out another one. Her eyes widened as she realized that the first blade he had attacked with was a sakabato.

"Better to hurt her pride then destroy it. Besides I owe her my life, and if what I heard was correct, then you where about to take away all the meaning in hers."

"How noble."

"Yeah yeah, one sec." She watched as he 'disappeared' and 'reappeared' by Motoko. He took off his gi top showing his scars and placed it over Motoko's back. Tsuruko watched as he bent down and whispered something on her ear. Motoko sat up and looked as if she was going to punch him. The punch however turned into a soft tap as she leaned in and cried on his chest.

Tsuruko didn't know what to say, she'd never seen Motoko act like this around a male before, maybe something _was_ going on between the two. She smiled and formed a plan for _when_ she won.

After awhile Motoko calmed down and Kenshin made his way back over to the dual…

"She has accepted my proposal for the dual, although she seems very doubtful about me winning." He smirked as he got into a fighting stance with his blade out to the side with both hands gripping the hilt.

"I don't blame her." Tsuruko said as she launched her ki attack. Kenshin easily ducked under it and let go one of his. She was surprised to see a ki attack from him but she dodged it nonetheless.

She smirked as she saw him prepare another one, but it dropped as he disappeared.

She was knocked into a nearby tree by the attack coming from behind her. She shook out the ring in her head and jumped and watched as another attack barely missed her.

He was good, but not good enough… or so she thought.

She let loose ki attack after ki attack. The attacks flew at only to miss as he seemed to fizzle out of existence then come back again behind her. To say the least, she was furious.

"Enough!" she yelled out as she launched herself towards him and brought her sword down to get a clean hit on his shoulder.

She was surprised to hit air… no one was faster that her… right?

_This can't be happening!_ Her mind screamed as she attacked over and over again but was only able to tire herself out in the long run.

Finally she caught an opening when he tripped over a piece of debris.

**_"Zukanken!" _**

The attack had so much potential.

Enough potential that it was able to cut cleanly through eight trees.

But trees are not Kenshin.

The attack was yet again easily dodged and Tsuruko found herself growing tired by the second.

_Swish_

She turned her head to look at a blade stopped right next to her face.

"Give up yet?" He asked calmly, not even winded.

_He's playing with me!_ She thought indignantly. She ducked under his blade, twirled around, and slashed at his stomach.

Again only catching air.

She ducked under another sweep at her head and back flipped away for her target. Her eyes widened as she found him starring at her with not one inch in front of their faces. He smiled and kissed her cheek before disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the field.

She did a double take as she realized something.

_He's not disappearing! He's running!_ Time seemed to stop as he attacked this time. She could feel her own heartbeat pulsating in her chest as she watched every excruciating step. Even in slow-motion he was incredibly fast.

Then she noticed something on his stomach to the right of his bellybutton. It seemed to be a square bandage for a bruise or something.

_A weakness!_ Her mind cried as she set all her targets on that one point.

He would end it with this attack. A quick blow to the solar plexus, if done right, would knock her out.

He rushed forward, hilt positioned to knock her in the right spot. He needed to end this here, the Batousai wanted out…

Tsuruko timed the attack right.

_A little closer_

_ A little bit more_

_Come on_

_Just about…_

_NOW!_

She let her fist fly. It was too late now to stop her even if she wanted to…

"achh!" she was rewarded by a sharp inhale of breath… then he puked.

She felt something warm trickle down her fist and leaned over to inspect what it was…

Kenshin inhaled sharply as pain raced throughout his body. It was like someone had stabbed him all over again.

_No…_ his mind cried, he was so close to ending the battle.

Then he puked…

Tsuruko slowly retracted her fist and brought it to her face. She starred at the substance and paled. She knew what this was… _blood…_

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind there was the acknowledged thought that it had begun to rain…

The puke came up warm and bubbly, yet it didn't taste like puke…

In fact it had a coppery taste to it…

Tsuruko was brought back to the dual by the sound of splattering on the ground…

That _wasn't_ puke…

Green eyes distorted to yellow at the sight of the puddle of blood that had come from his mouth. That's all it took, the sight of more than a couple drops of blood.

It acted like a key and let the beast out…

And it was ready to slaughter…

…………..

Tsuruko watched nervously as Kenshin stood up. Blood dripped from his bottom lip as he licked it. His eyes were closed as he stretched out was seemed to be kinks…

She liked him better with his eyes closed

………

The woman before him seemed frozen as soon as he opened his eyes, he liked that…

What a fine specimen she was, a lot like that sister of hers… he would have fun tonight. Oh yes…

Tsuruko took a step backwards, she now feared for her life. Whatever happened to that carefree guy that she was just fighting… this couldn't be him… could it. He wasn't one, was he?

_Someone please tell me right now that he's not a…_

"Batousai…"

He chuckled as the word left her mouth… what a title, yes… what a title. He smiled as she kept taking steps backwards. He would have to end that.

Tsuruko gasped as he disappeared. She gasped again as she felt two strong arms wrap around her stomach from behind.

"Let go!" she screamed as she elbowed the Batousai in the gut. He immediately released her and she swung around to face him…

Yet again he was gone…

He smiled again… he loved _'playing'_ with women and this one was no exception. He walked up behind her and…

"Don't fight me, I just want a little fun." He whispered in her ear from behind and then licked it.

She unsuccessfully backhanded him and got air with one had while the other tried to rub the saliva away.

"How dare you!" she screamed with rage beyond any comparison.

"You're right, I guess I'll just kill you then." He said mockingly as he raised his blade…

Tsuruko turned around and starred in horror at the blade that gleamed off the light that a flash of lightning gave.

She was able to make out the words on the sides.

_Batousai _on one side, and

Judgment, j 3:16, and d 12:2-3 on the other.

_At_ _Least I'll get killed by a semi-religious blade. _She thought sadly as she watched, in an eerie slow-motion, the end of her life.

"NO!"

The blade stopped inches from Tsuruko skull, then it seemed that every sensation came back to her all at once.

She was able to feel tears flowing down her cheeks mixing with the rain that had already soaked her gi. She could feel her body screaming for her to stop and numbness slowly spreading it's way through her sore hands. Her eyes stung from the unchecked tears and wind assaulting them.

But most of all she could feel relief. Relief for the fact that she would not loose her life, for the fact that she had been scarred for the fist time in a long time, for the fact that she didn't have to punish her sister, and for the fact that a Batousai didn't have to spill blood.

Batousai stopped his attack at the last second. His blade hovered over the near victim's head before it dropped to the ground with a clank.

A body clung to him for dear life… sort of. The raven-haired beauty clung to him with her arms wrapped tight around his chest. The sounds of sobs and warm wetness compared to the rain where felt on the side of his neck where she had rested her head.

Her body was racked with the sobs but she refused to let go even as her legs grew feeble from exhaustion. He was stunned, sure he had expected that something was wrong when he heard about how Motoko usually acts compared to what happened today but this took the cake.

The yellow color drained from his eyes leaving a dull gray before turning into green again. He carefully wrapped his arms around her back and embraced her tightly as she let out her frustration, stress, emotional buildup, and what seemed to be reseeding sorrow into the crook of his neck with tears.

"s-stop, you w-won, p-please… please d-don't kill her…" Motoko's voice seemed so soft and stained as she whispered pleas into his ear.

"It's ok Toko, Its over now..." he said as he hugged her tightly to reassure her. Motoko was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even catch the nickname…

But Tsuruko did, and the gears in her mind where already turning…

Motoko sat in the hot springs. Flashes from yesterday streamed through her head…

**Motoko slowly let go of what she would have called a human life preserver. He wiped the tearstains for her eyes then gently let go of her.**

**She almost fell to the ground when the support disappeared.**

**_"Hmm… I see. Motoko, you did a good job in choosing the person who would protect you honor this day, maybe you SHOULD get married." _Tsuruko chuckled as the old Motoko came back and tried to hit her for the comment.**

**"_Now now Motoko, be nice to you sister!_" he said with mock scolding. She sent him a glare that almost made him run for his life.**

**"_Motoko, I find you actions here acceptable, I shall let you stay at this 'hina house' a little longer._" Tsuruko said as she started to walk off; her bird flying in step with her. Motoko blinked in surprise at her sister's words and the fact that she didn't even notice the bird all afternoon.**

**"We should go now… it's raining." She was surprised again as she realized it indeed WAS raining. She really needed to sleep if simple things like that were lost to her. As soon as the words left her thought train her legs gave out.**

**She was caught firmly by two hands then lifted into a bridal carrying position. She blushed then scowled at the thought that she was weak enough to have to be carried.**

**The soft trickle of rain turned into a full-blown tsunami like downpour. Yet the whole time she listened to the quick Kenshin's heartbeats as he raced with his divine speed towards the inn.**

****

****

Motoko sighed as she lifted the hilt of her sword to her face and examined it. The blade was less than a foot long know, suitable enough only for long knife. There were no cracks on this part signaling that it had broken clean. She ran her finger down the tip and smiled as she found it still sharp…

A knife wouldn't be that bad… yes Shisui would live again…

Naru walked into the springs. He mind was still conflicting over the new resident. Sure he seemed nice and hadn't done anything perverted, but he had attacked Motoko. On the first meeting no less! He was obviously some sort of mercenary, assassin, or killer for hire, just look at him.

He was a little shorter than Motoko, and wore his hair in a ponytail all the time. From what she had heard from Kitsune he was covered in scars. Naru didn't remember seeing any scars on his body yet she also didn't ogle him when he was in the bath. Of course that was only because she had better things to look at. Such as the way the water made Keitaro's pants stick to his body…

She was sure there was a snake in there…

Motoko starred at her friend. She had with a troubled look on her face and then when she got in the spring itself she blushed. Then she started starring at a rock for a long time as she blinked in confusion.

"Naru?" Motoko asked to bring her out of her stupor. When that failed she took the remains of Shisui and launched a small ki attack at her. She got the favored results at the attack did what a slap would have and Naru came to.

"Huh? What?" she asked as she looked around to get her surroundings.

"Are you alright Naru?" Motoko said with concern.

"Yeah, just thinking…" Naru blushed crimson again then turned her attention to Motoko.

"So… what's this I hear about you and the new guy?" she said getting to the point.

"What kind of question is that!?" Motoko said as she blushed.

"I don't know, I wouldn't have asked otherwise!" Naru said matter-of-factly and moved closer to Motoko.

"Well… he's nice, I guess…" she said as she eyed Naru for her reaction.

"And…" Naru pressed.

"He's sweet and knows how to handle his sword…" she almost slapped herself as Naru blushed.

"N-not like _that_!"

"Good."

"Although I'm sure he is."

"Motoko!" Naru cried as Motoko laughed. Naru watched as the other girl laughed, this was a once in a blue moon occasion and she was glad that she was here to see it. Despite her many doubts, Naru was starting to think that having Kenshin with Motoko wasn't so bad after all. But still a warning was in order…

"Look, don't push too hard. He's only been here for not even a full three days." Naru said as she got up and left Motoko to her thoughts.

__

_What **do** I think of him? I didn't even start thinking of him that way until now. He's nice and sweet and knows how to cheer me up… but I barely know him. Wait, what am I thinking! I can't fall in love, it's a weakness, and I can't show weakness! Yet seta-san showed me that love isn't really weakness, but then why does it make people so acceptable to pain and betrayal. But onne-san seems happier with her husband…_

Motoko battled with herself all the while cursing Naru for making things so complicated. It was then that a flashback hit her…

_The air was cold of her exposed skin. She had lost; no Tsuruko had kicked her ass… again. She used all her energy just to keep the tears from pouring down her cheeks. She vaguely accepted the fact that she was kneeling on the ground with her cloths ripped almost to shreds._

_She would've laughed at that thought had it been some other time…_

_The ground seemed to mock her as her body trembled from the strain of just holding herself up. _

_She was so sure she had it… the last attack should have ended it. Yet here she was, on the floor trying not to cry as her sister stood above her in triumph over her faults. That's how it always was. Tsuruko would always be ahead of her in everything. Every time she thought that she had finally gotten ahead in something, finally excelled in something, was finally on top for a change, every god-damned time Tsuruko would come along and knock her down… what was worse was she did it at the worst possible time and way._

_It had taken a long time to learn that attack, the shin lighting strike. Yet she had finally mastered it, and then Tsuruko took her attack and turned it on her. How pitiful was she if she couldn't even beat her own sister with the strongest attack of her clan… no wait, that wasn't the strongest… she could probably do it know… the **Shin Shin Hokudan.**_

_Now she had nothing to live for, she knew the punishment that Tsuruko would give her. Her days in the clan were over. She could do the attack without any remorse. You see, the attack had an 80% chance of being fatal to anyone in her clan that just tried to **learn** it. She wasn't sure if using it had the same chance, but then again it's not like she cared._

_The last thoughts brought more pain to her distressed heart as she thought of seppuku. Maybe someone would miss her when she was gone… nah, who was she kid-_

_"**Motoko stop beating yourself up.**" She looked up to see the person who dared to impede on her self-loathing. Then she felt what felt like a coat land on her back._

_"**kenshin…**" her voice was soft and a quiver told of the tears she was holding back._

_"**C'mon. It can't be that bad.**" He said softly as he knelt down beside her. Can't be that bad! The thought of his words made her angry._

_"**What would you know? It's not like the way of the sword is your life!**" her voice cracked but she held firm and didn't cry._

_"_**_More than you know… anyway, would you agree to let me take on you sister for the reinstatement of your title?_**_" The first part was said in a whisper but the second was said load and clear. The old Motoko threatened to show her head as anger at the concept of him doing something for her that she couldn't do started to form. It was quickly squashed down with a…_

_"**What have I got to loose?**" he smiled at her then lifted her chin so she was starring at her._

_"**y'know, you're too beautiful for tears.**" He said as she blushed. She wasn't used to this kind of attention._

_"**Besides, you look really sexy with shredded cloths on.**" He joked as she smiled wistfully at him._

_"**Hentai.**" She said with a playful note instead of anger as she punched him in the chest. However the punch lost strength and turned into a light tap as her resolve for not crying faded and she lunged at him with tears already cascading down her face._

_She grabbed on to for dear life and cried into his chest making it wet. She felt his arms encircle her and he leaned forward and whispered into her ear…_

_"**It's ok, shhh… it's ok…**" over and over as she drained herself into him…_

Motoko felt new tears slowly sliding down her face. She shook her head and sniffed at her wet nose. With a deep breath she plunged herself underwater and wiped the tears away.

She came up with a gasp and shook her head of excess water. Her silky hair waved in the wind and splattered water everywhere.

"Hey!" a male voice called out. She turned her head to the entrance quickly and saw Kenshin standing there with only a towel on. She realized she was blushing but was un-sure if it was because she had gotten him wet with the shaking of her hair or the fact that he was in a towel. Her head told her the water, her heart… well it was saying what was under the towel.

She as snapped out of her notions by the water rippling beside her.

"What are you doing!" she screeched in incredulity. Here he was taking a bath… right next to her!

"Well, I thought that since we were engaged a couple days ago then… maybe you wouldn't mind bathing with me again." He said as he raised his eyebrows up and down. She laughed at his intended joke then put on a straight face.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Well you see, I was walking down the hall when I happened to see a volcano go off. There was only one victim but the victim seemed hurt badly and didn't get up like usual… well the volcano, seeing what it had done, ran over to see if he victim was alright. Well the victim sat up a little bit afterward but the volcano was too close. The victim's face and the volcano's were too close and the volcano started to suck up the victims face. Well the victim couldn't have that so he sucked back. Soon both were rolling on the ground trying to suck up each other. Somehow clothes started flying everywhere and the victim had lost his shirt while the volcano seemed to be loosing it's top. After that I left to come here to cool off. The volcano was too hot to be around for long, that is unless you are the victim." He said as he finished his little tale.

"So Naru and Keitaro are at it again. Do you think they'll actually '_do it_' this time?" she asked as she relaxed in the water.

"Nah, the fight between the volcano and victim was interrupted by the goddess of naivety and good cooking."

"Poor Shinobu."

"Yeah…"

"You know, you called Naru hot." She said poking him in the side. He squirmed and tried to dodge.

"You know what I mean!" he said exasperated as he started to poke her back

"rrriiigghhtt... hey why are you still he- ack!" She said as he got her evenly in side in one of her most ticklish places.

"I'll get you!" she vowed as she lunged at him and started tickling him. He laughed and fought back by tickling her sides with more vigor. Soon they where both rolling around in the spring tickling each other like little school kids.

Kitsune watched from the balcony that overlooked the springs as the two sword fighters played around like kids. She smiled as she saw Motoko laugh and smile like she'd never seen before. Naru was right; they _are_ good for each other.

Naru turned on the TV to watch something. She had to get her mind off Keitaro and his kisses. They drove her insane with pleasure and lust. As she turned on the TV an old American game show was on translated into Japanese.

She smiled; this would take her mind off him.

_"Bachelor number three, if you were a detergent what would be your slogan?" a woman asked on the show._

_"Hmm… lets see… the harder you rub… the cleaner I '**come**'"_

She immediately turned it off and starred out the window…

_That **did not** help!_

__

Keitaro walked into his room and found his TV on. It seemed to be on a translated American channel.

_"Bachelor number three, if you were a detergent what would be your slogan?" a woman asked on the show._

_"Hmm… lets see… the harder you rub… the cleaner I '**come**'"_

Keitaro ran out of the room in a desperate search for Kleenex. Somewhere his subconscious logged that down for further reference.

Shinobu turned off the TV blushing. That was not something she needed to know.

"Shinobu, is '**come**' edible?" Su asked as she tried to find out why everyone was screaming on the television. Shinobu didn't answer so she turned to Mitsumi.

"Mitsumi, is '**come**' good?" Mitsumi scratched the back of her head for the right answer before replying.

"Well… you see…."

Motoko laughed as she battled with Kenshin. It seemed like neither would stop when the sound of someone walking into the water was heard.

"ara, ara… is that you Motoko-chan?" Mitsumi said as she walked into the apring in only a towel. Kenshin and Motoko broke apart and laughed nervously.

On the balcony kitsune slapped her forehead in exasperation… Mitsumi could be so inconvenient…

"heh heh… so Mitsumi… how's it going?" kenshin asked as he tried to cover his blush.

"Oh pretty good, I haven't passed out in awhil-" she was cut off by one of her fainting spells and fell gracefully to into the spring.

"Oh my god!" Kenshin yelled franticly as he ran around in circles waving his arms. Motoko chuckled at his reaction and walked over to Mitsumi.

With gentile ease she picked her up and placed her at the edge of the water so she wouldn't drown.

"She's DEAD!" she heard Kenshin yell as he ran in circles faster.

"No you baka!" she said as she hit him over the head to stop him. He shook his head and looked at her with a sly smile.

"I knew that." He said unconvincingly as he started to head towards the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she asked as she started to follow.

"Well… since I've already bathed with you I'd say I've seen it all," He ducked under a slash from her broken blade, "but Mitsumi is another subject. I don't want to get punched by Naru." He said as he continued walking.

"Hey, you haven't seen _anything_ yet!" she blushed as she caught herself.

"I mean-"

"Concealing something from me huh Motoko? Let me guess… you're as skill inn the _art_ as you are in the art?" he blushed at the comment.

_Aw fuck, why did that come out._ His mind screamed as he looked at a blushing, sexy… _where did that come from_, and angry Motoko.

"I'll be going now…" he said as he ran out of the room.

Motoko noticed his departure and chased after him, Shisui held tightly in hand…

Keitaro fell off the roof as he finally stopped is bloody nose and himself. With a splash he made it into the spring. He was relived when he found himself unharmed and sat up.

On the side of the spring was Mitsumi knocked out probably from one of her fainting spells.

His mind screamed with joy at finally being able to look at a scantily clad woman without being killed, but being keitaro and his compassionate self he looked away as he made it into the inn.

He returned after a few seconds with a large blanket, the only thing on his mind: the conformability of _his_ girls.

He gingerly put it over her and tucked it in making sure not to touch any apposing spots. He smiled at her peaceful face and walked off to find naru…

"Keitaro…" Mitsumi mumbled as her faint turned into a light slumber.

Kenshin dodged left and right around Motoko's attacks, each one getting faster and closer to him.

_She's getting used to my normal speed. As much as I would love to run around at full speed, I don't think it would be a good idea to run around at mach five with only a towel on._ With that he decided on the best cause of action.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be attacking like that in only a towel." He said as her attack stopped dead in front of his face. She looked down and blushed. With a quick withdrawal of her hands to cover herself, she looked at him pointedly.

"Ok, ok! I'll close my eyes." He said and did so.

She turned around to leave but not before smacking him on the back of the head, all the while blushing.

_Why does he make me act like such a child when I'm around him? Could it be- no it can't be… it's only been a couple days. That means it couldn't happen… could it?_

She shook her head in confusion and walked away.

Kenshin shook his head as he wandered around his room. He was dressed in his normal back gi but his hair was loose and drifted gently behind him as he paced his room at a swift pace.

_Wow… Motoko and I are getting pretty close now aren't we… or maybe it's just me. But I can't help but notice the looks she gives me every now and then. Hmm, those looks make her so cute; with her eyes shining and her face with a gentile smile on it. Also the way her cheeks have a slight blush… it just makes me feel… well it makes me feel happy and… something else… I've never felt it before but it's… nice. _

_Who am I kidding? Why would she like a man killer like me anyway? I mean really! Not too long ago I was murdering a who village then I killed my parents… but maybe…_

He was contented to leave his thoughts there with a little ray of hope finally shining his way.

_The Hinata sou really does have some sort of magical powers that lets you start a new life._

"Muhahahah!" Seta laughed as he turned the corner successfully flipping the van up, yes I said up, the stairs to the Hina inn.

The vehicle came to a complete stop on its side at the front doors. Seta walked out pf the wreckage unharmed except for the reason he was called the human geyser.

A female figure stepped out next. She was dressed in what would be called her normal attire with a surprisingly _unlit_ cigarette in her mouth. She surveyed the damage and, even though she had seen it a million times plus the stuff that happened to Keitaro, she was surprised (not outwardly) to see a bandage on her husband's head that had just magically appeared as he looked away then looked back at her.

"So Haruka, seems like everything's fine, or at least the inn's still standing." He said as he watched a certain part-timer of his fly off into the distance yelling…

"I didn't mean to see you naked…" his voice fading in the distance.

"Well at least some things never change." He said as he stretched.

"Yeah but look at the angle. He's headed for a small lake, she really does love him." She said and chuckled at Naru's '_love tap_.'

Kenshin brought his Sakabato down swift and precise. He slashed to the left and right, thrust now and then, then moved into a harder and faster kata.

His movements were a blur and the only way you knew where is sword would be was the gleam of it in the light. Most who had saw this had called it the wave of death from the way he moved from one side of the roof to another looking like a blur of black and gleams of light.

He stopped and moved into the harder part of the exercise. He positioned himself in the middle of the roof and carefully pulled off every attack from his art. From the Ryu-tsui-san, to the do-ryu-san, to finally the amakakaru-ryu-no-hirameki.

He took a deep breath and calmed his slightly erratic breath and turned his attention to the roof door as it opened with a small squeak.

He was surprised to see Motoko standing there with the remains of her sword in hand looking like she was ready to practice. A small blush spread over her face as she looked at him. He quickly averted his eyes and struggled to keep his face blush-free.

"um… ah… hi…" He finally managed to get out as he headed toward the door and… her.

"Hi…" She said blushing and looked away, "what are you doing here?"

"Practicing…" He said as he held up his Sakabato, "you?"

"Same…" she said holding up the remains of shisui. They still couldn't look into each others eyes and the fight for the blush-free face had ended with Kenshin's face as red as hers.

He looked over Shisui and then gently took it from her hand. She looked at him startled but he calmed her with a reassuring gaze.

"Here, you can use this… it hasn't been tainted by blood yet." He said as he handed her his Sakabato. She was surprised to be holding the ancient relic and almost didn't notice him leaving.

"Where are you going?" She said eyeing her broken sword with concern.

"Don't worry about it. Just practice." He said as he walked down the stairs as the door closed behind him.

She was stunned to say the least but it didn't stop her from doing what she came here to do.

_Which was… what was it again… oh yeah, practice._ She had a hard time keeping her mind off kenshin.

That was stopped as she was surprised yet again when the Sakabato seemed to amplify her attacks.

Kenshin sat on a bench in his room. Scraping sounds could be heard as he shaped Shisui into something useful.

It was easy to turn the broken katana into an 11½-inch long blade. He sharpened it to perfection then added his own design, three parallel lines on each side that reached to the pint. Afterwards he engraved…

Motoko

Into one side and…

Justice

Into the other.

He looked at his handiwork and smiled. It was truly a magnificent blade that deserved respect.

_This is it, my first gift to Toko-chan…_

The Sakabato glided through the air easily. Motoko found it slightly heavier than her Shisui was but it was adaptable to.

Then she was struck with an idea. With a quick glimpse into her memory she assumed the stance to complete the do-ryu-sen.

A strange wind seemed to blow lightly as she steadied her breath. In an instant the sword came down with only a glint in the sunlight.

"**_Do-ryu-sen!_**" she screamed as the blade impacted with the ground. She expected to see a ki attack blast forward but as the blade impacted with the ground she found something wrong.

The attack went forward a couple inches then seemed to implode on itself. The explosion rocked the Hina house and she stumbled backwards. She felt the blade being jerked from her hands and watched as it sailed straight up into the air.

It reached the point were it had to fall back down and seemed to float there for a couple seconds. Then it flew straight back down, whistling as it went.

Her eyes opened wide as she saw it heading for her. A second whistling filled the air, this one much higher in pitch.

With a sharp clank the sword was sent into the air again then caught in the hand of it's owner.

"T-thanks Kenshin." She said as she got up.

"No prob., anyway here it is." He said handing her a hilt sticking out of an 11½-inch sheath. She looked at it curiously and pulled it out. The blade gleamed in the sunlight as Motoko studied it's length.

A small smile slowly played over her face as she looked at shisui.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she hugged him tightly. He was caught off guard by the show of affection but happily hugged back… I mean who wouldn't?

She seemed to snap out of the trance she was in and jumped away from him blushing. He cleared his throat and blushed also.

"S-so give it a try." He said with a blush still crossing his face.

"O-o… k…" she took the blade and held it out in front of her. A slight look of unhappiness crossed her face and Kenshin caught it.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, it's just that I'm used to using larger swords for battle." She said as she started to twirl it in her fingers causing a metallic colored blur to circle around her hand.

"Well this is only your back up weapon, I asked you sister for a new one for you before she left." He left out the part about asking before the battle actually commenced. A sly look crossed her face before she stopped spinning shisui. He gulped as he looked at her, she looked like a seductress with new game in it's sights.

"Really now, then I guess that you need a reward." She said as she walked over to him. He gulped again but this time audible. She moved closer and her eyes slowly closed as her face slowly inched it's way closer to his. He gulped again as he felt her hot breath on his face and watched as she licked her lips moistening them.

With a final centimeter their lips met. His eyes closed rapidly as he lost himself in the kiss. Her lips were so soft and the kiss was so gentile. He found that his hands had snaked around and placed themselves on the small of her back bringing them closer together. He also noticed that his hands were playing with strands from her silky hair and hers his.

He was brought back to the kiss when he felt something wet on the outside of his lips. Then the kiss ended abruptly.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" she said as she backed away from him. From her reaction he concluded that the wet something was her tongue and he blushed.

"uhh… umm… hn… what I mean to say is… ah… it's ok." He finally got out. By this time she was already turned around with her hands on her face trying desperately to hide her blush. He gathered his courage and slowly walked up to her. Hesitantly he placed his hands around her slim waist and hugged the kendo girl to him.

She blushed but leaned into the embrace even though she was a couple inches taller than him. He smiled at the warmth from the embrace. Her hands slid from her face and placed themselves over his. Her head slowly turned it's way to face his and a sparkle of happiness sent joy through his body to be able to see her express that kind of happiness because of him.

Their heads moved closer for a third time and-

"Motoko! You sly girl, he's here for a couple days and you two are ready to screw like rabbits!" this voice was obviously from Kitsune.

The two jumped apart, Motoko stood there blushing, and Kenshin punching the air doing a fake Kata while trying to act like something didn't happen.

"Don't think this means anything!" Motoko admonished as she ran past Kitsune, down the stairs, and into her room. The blush was ever-present.

Kitsune smiled again causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"Damn. Guess I'll just have'ta try harder." He said and ran down the stairs before Kitsune could interrogate him for 'juicy details'.

Motoko lay on her bed starring at the ceiling. Thoughts raced through her head as she remembered the last couple minutes.

_I hope I didn't come on too strong… wait, what am I talking about? Am I really concerned about this relationship? Does he really mean something to me?_

_I don't know, I've honestly never felt this way. It's ten times stronger than what I felt with Keitaro… could this mean… no, it couldn't be could it?_

_Maybe…_

__

**"_LUNCH_!"** rang throughout the house. Kenshin smiled and cracked his neck. He had spent the last hours cleaning and scrubbing for the resident tenets.

It was hard work, he would admit. But hard work was something he was used to. He was not used to, however, the pink apron and head bonnet that Kitsune had all but seduced him into wearing. Probably payback for no giving up the details.

He sighed… it was only lunch… it was going to be a long day.

And so I spread out into new territories, tormenting readers with stories I probably will never finish… oh well. I made a promise and I'll keep it.

charictors may seem ooc, hopefully not. i spent forever thinking of how to make a charactor fit to the story without messing them up _too_ bad. if i did a lousy let me know... _sigh_

Don't expect much… I say this all the time now with stores don't I? Anyway don't expect much for awhile… unless you want to take the story from me… then you can easily know what's going to happen next as _you _spend forever writing it.

I just realized that I like reading stories more than writing, but I still like writing… I just need… something.

I'll tell you when I find what it is.

Demonsaint.__


End file.
